


Mission Accomplished

by malecswedlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU—Human, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Clary is smart, F/F, Fluff, Happy Birthday Laura, Humor, Izzy is smarter, No Lorenzos were harmed in the process, Two disasters, c - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:26:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecswedlock/pseuds/malecswedlock
Summary: Hello, friends! Here’s the first clizzy work of mine, yay! This is for Laura aka the softest human being out there! Happy birthday, baby, I hope you enjoy it :’)Big thank you to Zee (randomrambler on here) for being my beta and fixing my mistakes <3





	Mission Accomplished

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justelaura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/gifts).



> Hello, friends! Here’s the first clizzy work of mine, yay! This is for Laura aka the softest human being out there! Happy birthday, baby, I hope you enjoy it :’)  
> Big thank you to Zee (randomrambler on here) for being my beta and fixing my mistakes <3

“This is from the gentleman over there,” the bartender said sliding Clary a glass with a drink and pointing at a man sitting in the far corner of the bar. She gave the generous gentleman a quick glance: perfectly groomed black hair, a smug smile on his face and a suit costing more than this bartender had ever seen in his entire life. Clary graced the man with her most charming, yet coy smile and took a sip from the glass. The cocktail, whatever it was, was disgusting but she made an effort and maintained the eye contact with the stranger. Well, calling him a stranger would be a lie.   
Clary knew all about Lorenzo Rey. He owned a bunch of properties in New York, or so everyone thought. In fact, he was more of a household name in another sphere. To put it simply, he granted people favors in return for something he needed. Usually it was a favor in return. Saying that man could do anything for the right price would not be an overstatement. Clary had heard about some of his deeds before she was put his case. Rumors about how he had got his position and a whole bunch of loyal subjects no less, had turned into legends and nobody really knew which of them were true. The point was, Lorenzo Rey was easily one of the most dangerous people in the whole city. The authorities hadn’t really cared about him up to this moment: although his ways were a bit out of the line of the law, he had been keeping a good balance in the world of shadows. Now, he’d become a nuisance and it was Clary’s task to take him down and to obtain an important flash drive he possessed (she had been told that flash drive could literally throw the whole city into chaos). Problem one? He never walked alone. A man like him had to be surrounded by an army of security agents. So the only way to get to him was to be left alone. Problem two? God knew where he kept that drive. Not anywhere on himself, that’s for sure.   
Clary had planned this day for weeks. She’d studied his schedule, obtained by one of their undercover agents; she’d learned his habits, his likes and dislikes, even his favorite color and comfort food. Throughout those weeks she’d been trying to memorize every little detail about this man, coming up with several plans in case something, even the smallest thing did not go according to the plan. She only had one shot at this.   
She knew he’d be at this hotel tonight. He always had dinner at their restaurant every Thursday at 7 o’clock. After that he would go to his room, stay there for 30 minutes and then leave for home, where nobody except his inner circle was allowed. The informer suspected he might keep the drive there. “Might” was a very faint possibility, but it was all they had and time was a luxury.   
So Clary put on her best black jacket and tight leather pants, which favorably hugged her legs, yet allowed to accommodate a small dagger. She couldn’t go fully armed on this mission: even if she got the opportunity to get closer to Lorenzo, his security would definitely search her, and she couldn’t afford it, especially now when she learnt they weren’t the only ones who wanted this man and whatever information he possessed. High heels completed the look that was supposed to attract Lorenzo’s attention. She’d sat at the table throwing occasional looks at him for a few minutes before the bartender came with the drink.   
Lorenzo nodded at Clary and whispered something to one of his men. She felt like today was going to be quite an adventure. A dangerous one, no doubt, but what’s the fun in the job if you miss out on all the dangers it can offer?   
She saw Lorenzo’s man approach her. Putting on her most innocent smile, she squeezed her purse with some extra armory disguised as makeup items. You could never know what those rock statues of people had in mind. Fortunately for him and the rest of the restaurant, he only came to tell her his boss wanted to get to know her better as she seemed to be a woman of remarkable intelligence. He must have calculated the level of her intelligence by the length of her legs, Clary thought. She saw Lorenzo get up and head towards the elevator. His man gestured for Clary to follow him. Oh, so he wanted to do it right here at the hotel. First thing gone wrong. She had to come up with a plan to get to his apartment as fast as possible. Meanwhile, she was following the security guy as he was walking towards another elevator. Maybe if they were left alone, she could torture the information out of him?

  
When they reached the door of Lorenzo’s suite, the bodyguard simply opened it and then closed behind Clary. So he wasn’t going to come in, which meant they were alone. She looked around. It was a very spacious living room with a beige leather sofa standing in the middle, flanked by two armchairs on each side, and a coffee table standing in front of it. The lights were dim, so she couldn’t really see much apart from the silhouettes of various objects. The door on the other end of the room led to the bedroom. Clary could see a glimpse of the bed as the door was cracked open.   
Lorenzo appeared leaving the bedroom and holding a bottle of champagne. Clary breathed in. So it begins.   
“What a beautiful night, isn’t it?” Lorenzo said stopping by the table and pouring the champagne into the glasses that had been standing there all along. Now that Clary’s eyes got used to the lighting, she could see everything clearer. She saw that there was another door on the right, probably leading to the bathroom, and another table at the wall on her right where Lorenzo’s briefcase was lying. Clary wondered if that’s where the flash drive was.   
“It is indeed,” she answered advancing to the table and taking the glass she’d been offered. He wouldn’t try to poison her, would he? She took a sip from the glass. The champagne was even worse than the cocktail, it’s like he had no taste buds at all, otherwise why would he pick such awful drinks? Nevertheless, she kept the smile on and fell on the sofa nonchalantly.   
“So what is it that you do?” She asked innocently, as if she was genuinely unaware what a man like him would do for a living. Lorenzo sat down at her side and put a hand on her knee.   
“All sorts of things,” he answered. “It’s hard to formulate.” He patted her lap.   
“Well, I’ve been told I’m very smart,” she continued with a smile. She had to find a way to have a look into that briefcase. “Can we get some strawberries to go with this?” She gestured at her glass.   
“Of course,” Lorenzo smiled and went to the bedroom to call the room service. When Clary heard him dial the number, she rushed to the briefcase hoping to find the flash drive there so she wouldn’t have to search him personally. A knock on the door interrupted her little operation.   
“Room service,” she heard a female voice, somewhat familiar, but she couldn’t recollect who it belonged to. When she heard Lorenzo move towards the door, she had no other choice but abandon the briefcase and pretend she was observing a Van Gogh painting hanging above it.   
“So fast,” Lorenzo said cheerfully, opening the door. Clary nodded with a smile. And such bad timing, she thought. Maybe she could knock out the maid and then him and proceed with her search for the flash drive? The plan seemed great, but she couldn’t know he wouldn’t call the security and whether the flash drive was there at all.   
The maid appeared with a trolley. It was a short woman with raven hair neatly put into a bun, with a strand of hair out of place, and Ruby Woo red on her lips. Clary sighed. Suddenly everything came into place. She could recognize that hair anywhere, even if their owner were placed among a thousand of other women with black hair. It was Isabelle Lightwood, Clary’s long-standing rival. They met on a mission involving jewelry and a member of the royal family. She almost ruined Clary’s mission that day. From then on, whenever Clary had a mission, Isabelle would always be there. It’s like she was following her or something. Just by an (un)lucky coincidence her boss always ended up needing the same thing as Clary’s, and she managed to steal her trophy a couple of times, almost getting Clary fired. However, she had to admit those times she had indeed made a slip because Izzy had a remarkable ability of getting under her skin and making her blood boil. And a professional can never allow themselves to get emotional when they’re on a mission.   
Just like now, Clary felt her well thought out plan would go to hell because she couldn’t even imagine Isabelle would go for Lorenzo. It was out of question. When they first met, she ordered immediately that someone dig up as much as they can on this woman, and it had turned out that the organization she was working for was tightly connected to Lorenzo’s web and actually made profits off his deeds. So evidently there would be no way anyone from the Institute would be a problem tonight. But here they were.   
Clary shot an angry glare at Isabelle showing she wasn’t welcome here, but Izzy only flashed her most pleasant smile. Clary felt her blood beginning to boil. She knew she just ruined a mission and was without a doubt proud of herself.   
“This is a compliment from the hotel,” she said after the door closed behind her, reaching for something in the trolly that was covered with a cloth. With a hasty motion, she advanced at Lorenzo and an electric shock went through his body causing him fall on the floor.   
“Piece of cake,” she smirked at astonished Clary and put the stun gun away on the trolley.   
“What are you doing here?” Clary asked when she gathered her thoughts together.   
“Helping you, of course,” Izzy deadpanned. “A thank you would be very much welcome.” She stepped over Lorenzo moving towards the table where Clary was standing and took a chair from there.   
“A thank you? You just ruined everything!” she exclaimed. “I’ve been working on this for weeks, gathering information, elaborating the plan, thinking of every possible outcome—“   
“Well, not every one of them, apparently,” Izzy scoffed. She put the chair in the middle of the room. “And I’m sorry, but it didn’t look like you were succeeding much. Do you really think he’d keep the flash drive here, in his briefcase, on the display? Come on, you are smarter than this.” She looked around assessing the room, her eyes stopping on Clary for a second before moving past her. “Nice outfit, by the way. Really brings out your best parts.”   
Clary rolled her eyes and exhaled trying to calm herself down. That’s what she hated about this girl: her shameless flirtations that always managed to throw away off your path. “What are you doing?” She asked as Isabelle took Lorenzo under his shoulders.   
“We need to tie him up and interrogate him. Or did you want to seduce him hoping he’d tell you everything in the heat of the moment? Don’t stand there like a statue, help me!” She demanded, and Clary thought there was no better option in this situation than to go with her plan.   
“So your Institute is after the flash drive as well, huh?”   
“That,” Izzy panted as they set Lorenzo on the chair, “is none of your business, I’m afraid. We need ropes. Luckily, I have some with me,” she returned to her trolley and got what she needed.   
“You certainly came prepared,” Clary noticed matter-of-factly.   
“Unlike you,” the other woman smirked as she lifted the hem of her maid dress revealing a set of knives attached to her stockings. “Seriously, do you even have a weapon with you?” She cut the rope and started wrapping it around Lorenzo, Clary moved to help her.   
“I do,” she answered defensively, not wanting to reveal what exactly she was wearing on her in case she’d have to use them against Isabelle, then she’d take the advantage of the element of surprise. “So how do we do that?”   
Izzy raised her eyebrow. “Haven’t you ever done an interrogation?”   
“That’s not what I’m talking about. What do we do when he tells us where the drive is? Both of us can’t have it.”   
“Ah,” was all she said.   
“I guess we’ll have to improvise.” Clary said and slapped Lorenzo to wake him up. Izzy nodded approvingly.   
“Who are you?” Lorenzo muttered still trying to remember what had just happened and looking around. “Do you want to steal my money? You better let me go or I’ll call security.” He started making hasty movements trying to break free.   
“No need,” Izzy said reassuringly. “I knocked out your security when I was getting here.”   
“Really?” Clary looked at her in disbelief. If they weren’t arch enemies who were ready to kill each other for a piece of information, she would’ve said it was rather hot. For a moment she wished they weren’t put against each other all the time.   
Thinking about it, Isabelle wasn’t all that bad. She was definitely smart, had some impressive skills; she was funny, even when Clary wanted to set a knife in her chest, and she had to admit it, their little banter every time they met on a mission wasn’t exactly something she minded.   
“You have no idea who I am, do you?” Lorenzo continued trying to save himself. “Of course you don’t. If you did, you wouldn’t even be standing here. Look, ladies, how about you let me go and we forget about this extremely awkward incident?” He smiled.   
“I don’t think so,” Isabelle smiled back.   
“We need the flash drive,” Clary said.   
“Flash drive? I have no idea what you’re talking about.”   
“Maybe this will help jog your memory,” Clary got Izzy’s stun gun out and put it at Lorenzo’s collar bone.   
“Where did you get that?” Izzy looked at the trolley, where she’d put it before.   
“I’m sly,” Clary winked.   
“I can see that.”   
“Do you two need to be left alone?” Lorenzo chimed in. Clary gave Lorenzo a small electric shock, and he screamed.   
“Just tell us where the flash drive is, and we’ll let you go,” she said with a charming smile, waving the stun gun.   
Lorenzo sighed. “It’s in my apartment, in the bedroom safe.”   
“Well, that was easy,” Isabelle said almost astonished. “Thank you for cooperation. Let’s go?” She headed towards the suite door.   
“Wait, where is it?” Clary asked. “Give us the address.”   
“Don’t tell me you don’t know where he lives,” Izzy stopped at the entrance.   
“Well, if I knew, I wouldn’t be here, would I?” Clary answered with irritation.   
Izzy giggled. “So you say you spent weeks working on this “elaborate” plan and you didn’t even bother to look up where he lives? How are you still alive with these skills?”   
“It was impossible to find out. It’s not like I didn’t try it.”   
“Well, I know where his apartment is,” Izzy shrugged and listlessly watched Clary search Lorenzo’s briefcase for clues. She sighed with a smile. “I could take you there if you want.”   
Clary turned to her. “What would be the point? Bringing me with you would only interfere with your plan. Rule one of being an agent: don’t give your rivals an opportunity to win by being kind to them.”   
“Pretty sure that wasn’t rule one,” Izzy said thoughtfully as if trying to remember all the rules that existed.   
“The point is, that’s stupid.”   
“So you’re not coming?”   
“No, I’ll find my own way,” Clary said.   
“The choice is yours,” Isabelle replied with a smile and left.   
As soon as she disappeared in the hallway, Clary ran up to the window to see if she’d show up. She couldn’t go with Isabelle, that was too risky. But she could follow her.

  
When she arrived at the right area after masterfully trailing after Izzy’s car, Clary found it quite easy to get inside. Too easy, in fact. She couldn’t believe someone like Lorenzo would not get at least an army of security by the entrance, but the surveillance camera was the only thing that guarded the building.   
While Izzy took the elevator, Clary decided to use the stairs to follow where she was going. One floor, two, three, four, five. Six. She watched Izzy look around and open the apartment with a key. When she got inside, Clary followed and cautiously opened the door after her.   
Lorenzo’s apartment was not what she would’ve imagined. She hadn’t really imagined a bunch of dead bodies of his enemies lying around all over the place, but she had expected something worthy of a criminal mastermind. Instead, she saw a normal cozy living room, a soft light blue couch stood at the right wall, with a bunch of cushions thrown on it. The white walls were painted with colorful ornaments and the coffee table by the sofa was set for a romantic date: there were a pair of lit candles in the middle and two empty glasses and plates on the sides.   
“I knew you’d show,” Clary heard Izzy’s voice approaching her when the other woman appeared with a bottle of wine. She’d changed from her maid dress into a small strappy black dress with a bodycon silhouette. “This is way better than whatever Lorenzo was trying to offer you,” she nodded at the bottle in her hand and moved towards the table to fill the glasses.   
“This is not Lorenzo’s apartment, is it?” Clary said, rather to herself than to Isabelle.   
“No, it’s mine.” She held  a glass over to Clary.   
“I don’t understand,” Clary couldn’t believe she’d let herself be lured into a trap. Of course Lorenzo would have a better security and also a better apartment. She swore at herself for not seeing the clues that had been under her nose all this time. She was trying to use the seconds Isabelle took to answer to come up with an escape plan.   
“Oh dear, I really hoped you’d catch on,” Izzy sighed. “It’s a date, you dummy!” She gestured at the table. “I like you.”   
Clary stood there for a second trying to process what she’d just heard. “But I thought you hated me.”   
“If I did, I wouldn’t have helped you with all that, would I? And do you really think I would’ve let you win at every mission we had? Let’s be real, I’m a better agent than you—“   
“Debatable,” Clary cut in.   
“I am. And the minute I saw you that time with a bunch of necklaces in your hands running from the royal guards I thought wow, that girl is a disaster, she’ll ruin my mission. I want her. I transferred from the Institute that same night, and we’ve been on the same side since then.”   
Clary was flustered and lost at the same time. On the one hand she was relieved that her little crush wasn’t standing in the way of her career anymore, and more so it was mutual. On the other hand, this whole thing was really confusing.   
“But why all this spectacle?” She asked.   
“Well, I’m awkward!” Isabelle exclaimed. “I didn’t know how to ask you out, okay?”   
Clary giggled. Isabelle being awkward about asking someone out seemed so unrealistic, yet kind of adorable. Isabelle, who could knock a man out with one punch while looking gorgeous in the process, was afraid to ask out her crush.   
“I swear, if you don’t stop laughing, I’ll kick your ass.”   
“No, it’s really cute,” Clary smiled.   
“I know,” Izzy shrugged. “I’m very cute.”   
“And the flash drive?”   
Isabelle fished out the flash drive from under her dress. “Turns out he did wear it on him. How stupid,” she smirked.   
“How did you—“   
“You didn’t pay much attention to what I was doing there, you were too busy being confused.”   
She handed the flash drive to Clary. “It’s yours.”   
“Well, it was you who did all the work,” Clary admitted.   
“Consider it a small gift from me,” Izzy smiled.   
“A flash drive with potentially dangerous information that could set the world in flames? That’s the most romantic gift I’ve ever got,” Clary chuckled.   
“I know, I’m such a sap!”   
Clary took the flash drive from Izzy and then took the glass. “To saving the world?”   
“To saving the world,” Izzy took hers.   
“But,” Clary said before they clinked their glasses. “Next time you want to ask me out, just call me maybe?”   
“Only if you give me your number,” Isabelle winked.   
“We’ll see about that.”   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
